Attack on Amnesia
by SailorKickass270
Summary: "Isolation will only result in you losing more memories…and soon, you'll forget simple things. You won't know how to smile, how to eat, how to drink water…how to breathe..." That's what the spirit told Eren. And to make things worse, on every 3rd day, Eren woke up in the same world, but with a different partner. Where did he belong? With whom..? Mikasa, Levi, Armin, Jean, or Annie?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Dang it! The limits of summaries! Eren has Amnesia….I didn't get to put that. XD **

**Anyway, yes. Multiple pairings here; even though I support Levi x Eren the most. I'm using the pairings with Eren that I think make sense, all the other ones…sorry. XD Basically using the idea of Amnesia with my changes, etc. The Universe is modern, not Attack on Titan time. Thank you for giving my fanfiction a chance! ^^**

**My Code Geass stories will be updated…sometime. I think I just need a break from writing CG. I mean ALL ten of my stories have CG in it. And my crossover, Shingeki No Geass probably will not be updated. Not enough love. That's what happens with all my crossovers Dx but now that I think about it...this is pretty much a crossover...I'm screwed e.e**

**I'll try putting it up though, so enjoy this prologue! And chapter 1!**

* * *

><p>February 14th<p>

_Valentine's day. _

_A special day when two people who shared similar feelings for one another expressed it by doing numerous things like presenting flowers, sending greeting cards or even offering confectioneries like candy and chocolate. _

_Surprisingly, I always looked forward to that day every year. Even when I had nobody special._

_The events that occurred before this day, that led up to this day, are confusing._

_A little scary and nerve-wracking._

_Fast-paced._

_To sum it all up in one word; just plain troublesome._

_And although my memories were lost. And I had to meet everyone all over again._

_I never want to forget it._

_Not again._

_Not Levi._

_Not Mikasa._

_Not Armin. Or Jean._

_Not Annie._

_The list goes on and on. _

_My friends and co-workers._

_Hanji, Petra, Erwin._

_Reiner and Bertholdt. Krista and Ymir, Marco and Connie._

_That food crazy spirit, Sasha._

_I will not forget. _

_Not again._

_This time, however. It was out of my control._


	2. Chapter 1:

**A/N: Interested yet? :P**

* * *

><p><em>There was the smell of smoke; of something burning. It was hard to breathe, and Eren found himself almost suffocating, inhaling when he could, but coughing when smoke took place of the oxygen that had been there before. In his distorted vision, a girl with short, black hair and a red scarf wrapped around her neck looked up at him with a sad, unwavering expression. Her soft pink lips were frowning and she appeared to be on the verge of tears, both hands rubbing the skin of her forehead.<em>

_It changed._

_Under the night sky, Eren's hand shot up as he sunk away from the surface, water filling his lungs. For some reason, he couldn't move. He blinked. And now he met the intense, light brown eyes of a male who seemed to be yelling something. Something that Eren couldn't make out._

_The scene changed again._

_Eren fell off the back of a horse; landing face-up in the grass and squinted his eyes when the sunlight attacked them. He felt no pain from hitting the ground and soon was being looked down upon by an older-looking man with short and straight black hair. His pupils were grey; sharp and intimidating, but a relaxed feeling washed over Eren when staring up at him. _

_Now he sat up, and the scene morphed into a room. _

_Eren sat at a brown table and across from him was a small, blonde female. Her hair was tied back, and when she suddenly stood up, she made her muscular physique known. He watched as she walked closer to him and leaned in close proximity to his face, speaking as she pushed the fringe of hair on the right side of her face out of her eyes. She moved closer and closer._

_And then she disappeared._

_Eren glanced down at his hands. There was a book; only words, no pictures. He didn't even bother to read any of it before looking up once more. The scene had changed. Now it seemed to be a library; and across from Eren sat a boy with a petite build and a round face framed by blonde hair. His blue eyes sparkled with life as he watched Eren with a smile._

_And then a bunch of voices spoke in a jumbled unison._

"_Eren, are you okay?"_

"_What are you looking at, brat?"_

"_Which level of service would you like today, Trainee, Stationary, Recon or Military Police?"_

"_Look, Eren!"_

"_Welcome to Shingeki No Café!"_

"_So cute!"_

_And then nothing._

_Except._

"Can you…hear me?"

* * *

><p>Eren opened his eyes dazedly, his vision blurry and unsteady; little blotches of black everywhere. From what he could tell; he was sprawled on something rather soft, a small couch maybe, and lay, staring up at a white ceiling. As his vision slowly started to regain clarity, he unconsciously spoke the last words that he remembered hearing. "Can you…hear me?"<p>

"_I asked you first!"_ Piped a voice; which alarmed Eren to the point where he jerked upright and gasped.

The door to the room opened up and a relatively short woman with light ginger hair and amber colored eyes stood there, looking a bit concerned. "Are you okay? I was just passing by and thought I heard a noise in here." As she spoke, she walked into the room. Her small body was shrouded by a green cloak and under that, a short light brown jacket and white shirt. She also wore white pants, knee-high boots that made soft sounds as she stepped, and a dark brown sash that wrapped around her hips. It was almost as if it were a uniform of some sort.

The woman gently placed a hand on Eren's shoulder, urging him back into his previous position. "It's probably best for you to lie down. The Café is almost closing so just wait a little longer, okay?"

Eren watched the ginger leave and then turned his eyes back up to see a floating female brunette, looking down at him. _"I wonder what she means by that,"_ the girl said.

Alarmed, but not wanting to make any noise, Eren bit his tongue in the middle of a gasp. "Mm-!"

"_Ouch, did that hurt?"_ She inquired, her golden-brown eyes twinkling.

She wore a dark brown jacket that seemed a little too big for her, the sleeves nearly covering her hands; under that was a long skirt and dark boots. Her hair was also tied back in a high ponytail.

The boy didn't reply.

"_Well, are you okay?"_ She asked, gliding sideways. _"You collapsed; so I got worried…"_

The door opened again and they both turned.

A short man with black hair walked in. He was cladded in the same uniform as the woman Eren had seen previously, except he didn't have on the green cloak. He stopped in the middle of the room and laid his sharp eyes on Eren, crossing his arms over his chest. "What is with you and worrying people all the time?" There was a slight furrow beneath his eyes and Eren wondered if he was mad.

He stared up at the man with confused, teal-green pupils.

_Did this man know him?_

_If so, how come Eren did not recognize him then?_

No answer was given.

The man sighed. "Alright, don't answer me. Just hurry up and change, brat. I'll walk you home." He started to leave and when Eren sat up, he suddenly paused and glared over his shoulder. "At least answer me this time."

Eren flinched. "Y-Yes."

Now the door opened again, and another male walked in.

Compared to the raven-haired man, this one was younger and had a small, fragile build to him. He had big, round blue eyes and short, blonde hair that surrounded his face. Although he sounded a little apprehensive when he spoke, he appeared rather calm. "I heard the news." He stopped beside the other man and they shared eye contact. "Is he okay? What happened?"

Unlike the other two, Eren noticed that this boy wasn't wearing the uniform; he had on a blue jacket, a white collared shirt and white pants.

"Armin, didn't your shift end an hour ago?" The raven-haired man inquired.

"Yes, sir; but Petra contacted me and I didn't want to go to bed not knowing if he was okay or not." The boy – Armin – trained his attention onto Eren now. "You are okay, aren't you?"

Eren stared at him, unable to pick his next words.

"Why do you keep spacing out like that?" When Eren turned towards the older male; his teal-green eyes met with cold, grey ones. "Are you even listening to what we're asking you?"

Eren, feeling intimidated, opened his mouth, figuring that he'd speak if he forced himself to, but was cut short by Armin.

"Heichou-"

"We're not working anymore."

"…Levi, he just woke up after collapsing. Of course he's going to space out like that. Perhaps, he hit his head on something and things just aren't processing in his mind right now."

The man – Levi – furrowed his eyebrows. "Tch."

"You're just worried is all," Armin said with a warming smile. He turned to Eren. "Would you like to visit the hospital before you go home?"

Eren blinked.

"Probably would be for the best," Levi added.

"_Don't do that!"_

At the sound of the voice, Eren abruptly turned towards it, resulting in two troubled expressions being thrown his way. The person speaking was nowhere to be seen, and now he found himself desperately searching the room for them.

"_Going to the hospital would be a big mess! Super chaotic! There's nothing they could do about it anyway, trust me!"_ Eren kept looking around. _"Tell them that you're sleepy! Say you want to go home!"_

Though he still had not seen the person, he remembered it from earlier; the floating girl. She seemed nice enough. "Ah~! Uh…y-yes."

"Alright, we're going to the hospital," Levi affirmed.

"No…" Eren whimpered.

"No?" The raven-haired man inquired. "Do you want to go or not?"

The boy tried to smile. "I just want to go home and rest for a while."

Levi clicked his tongue and snappishly spun on his heel, heading for the door. "I'm going to go change. I suggest you hurry up and do the same."

Eren glanced down and finally noticed that he had on the same attire as Levi and the woman from before, just without the green cloak. Whatever the clothing was for, Eren couldn't remember.

"Well if that's what you want, we'll take you home," Armin said once Levi left the room.

* * *

><p>As the three of them walked, Eren could feel Levi's eyes on him, as if he were trying to piece together something. On the contrary, Armin gave him space, looking ahead as they strolled along, but looking back every once and a while as if Eren might hurt himself again if nobody kept watch over him.<p>

The two also shared small talk.

Eren listened. Or at least he thought he had.

"So did Heichou get all the love even after I left?"

"Shut it, Armin."

"What? I was just asking. Sometimes the girls even ignore my cuteness and go crawling to you."

"You're still talking?"

Armin let out a small laugh. "And he hasn't changed. Still making the same jerk remarks that he did when we first met him, right?" As he said this, he glanced back at Eren.

"Huh?"

"Were you listening?"

Then, Eren realized that he found it difficult to keep up with a conversation. His mind was so scattered, pieces of it were missing like an incomplete jigsaw puzzle. He couldn't focus. And he couldn't recall.

He's acquainted with these two people – with Armin and Levi – but he couldn't remember.

There was nothing.

Blank.

Pitch black.

That's all he could see in his mind.

Eren didn't even notice that he had begun to slow down until he eventually stopped. That's how he felt though. Armin and Levi continued to walk ahead; having not realized that Eren no longer followed behind. They moved forward; they had memory.

How could Eren move forward too, without having what they did? Without having the blessing of knowledge; of the person he was?

Who was he, anyway?

He didn't even know that.

"Hey."

Eren looked up.

Armin and Levi had stopped. They both appeared to be waiting on him.

Feeling his face grow a little hot, Eren broke into a run and hurried after them.

He would've run past them had Levi not stepped into his path at the last second. They collided, but Levi seemed unbothered while Eren had to catch himself as he was the one who stumbled backwards.

"Where are you going?" He asked curtly, tilting his head to the side. "Your house is right here."

"Here…?"

"Right there," Armin said, pointing in the direction of the nice-looking, two-story house that they stood in front of. It was almost rectangular-shaped and had a rather expensive-like exterior. From the front, there were three windows, each covered by curtains. The porch lights were on.

Eren had to stare at it for a couple of seconds before a small "…Oh," became his response.

"You seem…really out of it. Are you okay with being by yourself?" The blonde probed.

"Don't treat him like a kid," Levi growled.

"Says the one who always calls him a brat?"

"Don't get carried away, Arlert."

"I don't believe I am, Heichou."

_Armin and Levi, huh?_

Eren couldn't help but smile just a little. Even though he couldn't remember these two, he already felt rather comforted around them, like they were two people he could trust.

"…I can handle it. I'll be going to bed right away, anyway." Eren gave them a respectful bow. "Thank you both for walking me home. I hope I didn't cause too much trouble…"

"You didn't." The raven-haired man replied before brushing past Eren. "Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way. Just…be careful, alright?" He didn't wait for a reply, nor did he seem to need one as he continued to walk away without even so much as glancing over his shoulder.

Still, Eren felt like he should answer.

"Yes…"

Armin offered him a reassuring smile. "You can always call if anything happens too, okay?"

"Thank you…"

The blonde nodded before hurrying to catch up with Levi.

* * *

><p>Eren lay in bed, staring up at the picture frame in his hands.<p>

The first thing he did when he walked into his room was scan his surroundings in hopes that something would seem familiar. Nothing did. This room – his bedroom looked quite organized; a bed with navy blue sheets in the corner, same color curtains that hung over a big window, a desk, a completely full bookshelf, a small table in the middle of the room. On the nightstand beside the bed sat a picture frame and as Eren inched closer to it, he saw two people; two males. One of them was Levi…

He abruptly dropped the picture and ran into an adjacent bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. His theory had been correct; he was the other male in the picture.

The same fairly long yet rounded face with the tan complexion; the same short dark brown hair with the bangs that parted in the middle; those green, expressive eyes.

The same everything…that boy was definitely him.

Eren hurried back into the room, picked up the picture and stared at it.

He had an arm draped over Levi's shoulder, his other hand cupped the man's face, and his smiling lips were pressed against his cheek. Levi seemed emotionless, his grey eyes looking the other way, his eyebrows furrowed.

Eren's lips twisted. _What did this mean?_

"_You don't understand, do you?" _A voice chirped.

The green-eyed male jumped and turned in the direction of the sound, expecting to see the brunette from before, the one that Levi and Armin apparently had not seen.

He did.

She suddenly floated down beside him with a frown on her face. _"You lost all your memories."_

"I did…?"

_"Yes. I've been with you for a couple of days now. You would always feed me potatoes and bread, but you probably don't remember anymore, do you?"_

Eren shook his head. "I'm sorry."

The girl waved him off._ "No need to apologize verbally, you can apologize by giving me a potato, right? We can always do introductions again. My name is Sasha. I'm a spirit from a separate world."_

"…A spirit? So does that mean-?"

Sasha nodded. _"Yes! Only you can see and hear me."_

Involuntarily, Eren slowly raised an eyebrow and a little of his bottom lip stuck out.

"_Don't look at me like that!"_ Sasha exclaimed with a small frown. _"I'm not a cockroach…"_

"I wasn't thinking that."

"_It looked like you were…but don't worry! You had the same weird expression you wore when you first met me." _Now to accompany Sasha's current frown, her eyes casted down a little and her arms went behind her back. _"So…about your memories….it's my fault." _ When she looked up, her eyes met with Eren's. He appeared focused, his gaze trained on hers, desperately awaiting an answer. _"While in your world and just minding my own business…I smelled this sweet aroma coming from somewhere and started to follow it. And on the way, I accidentally bumped into your spirit, you know? It was quite the hassle too…heheh!" _ Sasha rubbed her head as she laughed.

Soon, she was cut short by Eren.

"What do you mean by bumped into my spirit?" He asked.

The brunette stopped. _"I mean into your memories… I'm trapped in your soul. It's almost as if I knocked your memories, your soul, away. And now I am in its place."_

"So I can't go to hospital? It won't do any good?"

She shook her head. _"I'm afraid not. Your memory loss isn't caused by trouble with your body or mind. You have to get it back by sharing interactions and memories with others. And if you are placed under hospital care, all alone, unable to talk with anybody…how will you be able to get back the connections you once shared with your friends? Isolation will only result in you losing more memories…and soon, you'll forget how to do simple things. You won't know how to smile, how to eat, how to drink water…how to breathe-"_

Eren flinched, and Sasha stopped, smiling now.

"_But we won't let that happen, right?"_

The boy slowly lowered his head, gripping the picture of him and Levi in his hands.

There was still so much he didn't understand.

But…he didn't really have much of an option on what to do.

Eren nodded. "Right."

The spirit grinned. _"And I'll do my best to help you out."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: If you liked it, please let me know in a review? ^_^**_


	3. Chapter 2:

_**A/N:**_** Sorry for the late update! I should be getting back to finishing my stories now that it's summer for me. Don't forget to review! They help me update faster! :D**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'd like to take a picture with you, Eren!"<em>

"_Me too!"_

_Two girls…_

"_Oh really? Haha, I appreciate it! I didn't think I'd have any actual fans unlike Commander and Heichou!"_

_Hey. That's my voice._

"_Do the salute, Eren!"_

_Right hand balled in a fist, rested over your heart._

"_Oh my gosh! So cute~!"_

"_Hey, Eren! Come help me with these boxes! We got a lot of new stock."_

_Petra…?_

"_Sure!"_

_The sound of footsteps, chattering voices, soft music in the background…a busy café, maybe?_

_It was all so loud…_

_So annoyingly loud that my head started pounding in the most excruciating way._

_So loud that my feet grew numb and my legs became limp from under my body._

_So loud…that I found myself falling to the side…_

_And then._

_A sudden painful thump echoed into the room, stopping all the loud noise, causing gasps._

_I had fell._

_I had hit my head against a table._

_And I had heard people calling out my name._

* * *

><p>"Wake up. WAKE UP!" Eren pleaded to himself as he stared into the mirror, pinching his cheeks, slapping his face and even at one point, holding his breath.<p>

From behind, the spirit, Sasha, floated into the bathroom and gave him a genuine look of concern, watching as the color left his face. "Eren…?" He didn't stop. "EREN, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL YOURSELF!" When Sasha noticed that the boy still wasn't budging, she took it upon herself to elbow him in the stomach which resulted in him making a noise that sounded like a mix of "ACK!" and gasping for breath.

While reviving himself with gulps of air, Eren leaned over the sink and eventually looked up at Sasha's reflection of the mirror. Their eyes met, and held for a couple of seconds before Eren whimpered childishly, sliding to the floor slowly and covering his face with his hands.

Following in suit, Sasha hovered down beside him. "You don't know what to think, do you?"

The brunette shook his head wearily.

Having never really been in contact with humans, Sasha found herself pondering long and hard on how to comfort Eren. She had already told him that she would help, but with Eren still finding this difficult to believe, that must have not been enough for him. The spirit reached out to pat his head, but when an idea sprang into her mind, she flew off into Eren's room and then was back only seconds later with something in her hand and a smile on her face.

"Hey, look at this," Sasha murmured tenderly. Wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, Eren turned his attention to the picture frame in the spirit's hand; it was the same one from earlier of him and Levi.

"…what about it?" He asked.

To his surprise, the spirit grew a little flustered at that, having not expected that she may have to explain it. "Well…" She started quietly. "Humans have boyfriends and girlfriends for good reasons, right? I-I mean, I'll always be here to help you…you know, cause, it's partly my fault that you lost your memories and stuff- ahahaha!" Sasha was obviously struggling to find the right words; even Eren noticed her laugh came out forced and random. He blinked at the blushing spirit as she continued. "But…if the thought of depending on me isn't enough to comfort you, why not him too?"

Eren, who had been eyeing the picture, now glanced up at Sasha for what seemed like only a second before he reached out and took it from her hands.

"Levi…"

* * *

><p>The next day, an alarm clock snatched Eren from his dreams and told him that it was time to start his day. Either the brunette was not a morning person or his memory loss really screwed him over because he found himself being reminded by Sasha to do little things such as brushing his teeth, combing his hair, washing his face and checking the mailbox. He had no idea where it came from, but Sasha ended up blowing a silver whistle every time he forgot to do something and to accompany it; some yelling.<p>

"DON'T TURN THE STOVE UP THAT HIGH, YOU'LL BURN THE EGGS."

"ORANGE JUICE IS IN THE FRIDGE, NOT THE FREEZER!"

"I LIKE MY POTOTOES WARM AND BAKED, JAEGER! WARM AND BAKED, I SAID!"

"WOAH THERE, BOY! GO COMB YOUR HAIR!"

"DID YOU BRUSH YOUR TEETH?! I DON'T THINK SO! DO YOU WANNA MAKE OUT WITH LEVI WITHOUT HAVING BRUSHED YOUR TEETH, YA MAGGOT?!"

Soon, Eren and Sasha were on their way to work and the boy made sure to be weary of everyone whom they passed since nobody could see the spirit, he didn't want to appear to be talking to himself.

"So, what's this place called again?"

Having a grand old time, Sasha was violently shaking the sleeves of her large jacket, watching the arms flap and giggling to herself.

"Sasha…" Eren murmured.

The spirit stopped. "Oh, um….if my memory serves me right, when you were passed out, I heard that orange-haired female from yesterday say Shingeki No Café…"

Eren nodded slowly. "A café….aren't those usually just for girls?"

"Usually," Sasha agreed. "But it depends on the theme. Like a maid café, probably, but I believe that the café you work at isn't a maid themed one because I didn't see anyone wearing the outfits."

"Then I wonder what kind it is…"

"HEY, EREN!"

The brunette nearly jumped out of his skin, both him and Sasha peering towards the sudden yell. It sounded a bit familiar and it turned out to be Armin. The blonde was on the other side of the street, cladded in a white collared shirt and black pants, waving his arms at Eren, who returned the greeting causally with a smile.

Then someone caught his eye.

Right beside Armin, was a blond female. She didn't wave so Eren assumed that she didn't know him. She looked about the same age as both him and Eren with a considerably diminutive and small stature. However, she appeared as if she could kick ass if she was tempted to do so. Her short hair was tied back and a lock of hair draped over the right side of her face. As far as attire went, she had on a hooded sweatshirt and gray pants.

Later during that walk, Eren learned that her name was Annie, that she actually did know who Eren was and that she too, worked at Shingeki No Café.

* * *

><p>Shingeki No Café's entrance reminded Eren of a subway, the way it was a stairway that led underground. Both Annie and Armin were unfazed by this unlike the brunette boy who stood there, staring down into the darkness for a couple of seconds before actually getting his feet to move.<p>

Inside the corridor were a bunch of small bright lights which at least dimly lit it enough so one could see their feet if they looked down. That's what Eren did as they walked, out of boredom since he couldn't speak to the spirit hovering beside him nor had much to say to either Armin or Annie. This was technically his first day in operation: "Get Eren's Memories Back," as Sasha called it, and he still had nothing yet. He didn't even really have a clear understanding of anyone's personality either. So what would there be to talk about?

Armin spoke up anyway. "So, I never got the chance to ask, but are you feeling better, Eren?"

At the mention of his name, the boy caught his breath. "Y-yes! I had a nice sleep last night…and it helped a little. My mind is still a bit fuzzy though…"

In the darkness, the blond male frowned.

"What are you guys talking about?" Annie inquired, this being the first time she actually spoke since the three of them started walking together.

"You didn't hear?" Was Armin's response.

"Obviously not."

"Well…it all started yesterday night as we were working and close to shutting down SNC for the day, Eren was taking a photo with a fan, then he went over to help Petra out with some boxes and suddenly just collapsed out of nowhere! And…"

"Hey, we're almost there!" Sasha whispered to the boy, a dreamy expression on her face.

Eren peered past Armin and Annie.

There stood a red door with the words "Shingeki No Café" in bright letters above it. On the door, were three signs; one seeming to be a green unicorn with a white mane, the second two deeply shaded red roses, and the third a pair of wings with the colors white and blue, each having a background in the shape of a shield.

"Military Police, Garrison/Stationary and the Survey/Recon Corps…" Sasha murmured, giving Eren a warm smile when he turned to give her a questioning look. "That's what you told me the pictures represented when we first met! Though…I think I forgot which one was which…" She trailed off, saddened.

The green-eyed male smiled. "It's okay."

"What's okay?" Armin asked, glancing over his shoulder.

Sasha's face paled and Eren's cheeks grew red. As his mind started to race on how to respond, he desperately looked to the spirit for some help.

"Uhhhh, tell him you accidentally thought out loud!" She advised.

"Ah, just thinking out loud by accident! Sorry about that," Eren mumbled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head as if to add more to the sudden discomfort in the air.

"Mmm…it's fine, I suppose," the blonde replied.

Breathing out a deep sigh of relief, Sasha dramatically swiped a hand over her forehead as if to wipe some nervous sweat away and gave Eren a thumbs up with a large, stupid smirk on her face. The boy couldn't help but smile at that.

Annie noticed this, but decided not to question what it was that Eren was smiling about due to lack of genuine interest.

* * *

><p><em>Something suddenly came into Eren's mind;<em>

_Past the red door with the three symbols was a rather large room that resembled a restaurant. At the front was a smooth, dark brown reception desk which was used to make reservations and seat people. Beyond that, was circular shaped tables and the perimeters were covered with red booths. Towards the back is where the kitchen and the changing rooms were located._

"Welcome to Shingeki No Café!"

Sasha blinked.

"…"

Eren blinked.

"…."

Annie just stood there with that same old bold expression on her face.

"Yeah…uh guys?" Armin whispered. "Wrong people."

Standing at the entrance when the blonde opened the door were a couple of people dressed in the similar military-looking uniforms, some with capes, others without, posing with their closed fists over their hearts and a smile on their face…._with the exception of Levi_, Eren noted.

Levi was the first to drop the act; he puffed out an annoyed "tch" before his hands slipped back down to his sides, his expression growing almost more intimidating than it normally looked. "Damn it, I can't take this torture anymore," he said in a rather monotone voice. "Why do I work here?"

Everyone else followed in suit, dropping their hands; some dispersing.

The ones who stayed; Sasha quickly pointed and named. "Hanji, Levi, Jean, Mikasa and Erwin."

The glasses-wearing brunette with her hair tied back was Hanji. She was one of the few wearing the green cape along with her uniform and from physical first impressions, Eren figured that she was the loud and sometimes obnoxious type, but was nice enough.

Jean was the one with intense-looking eyes and the short, light brown hair that was trimmed at the back and sides. He didn't wear a cape and under his uniform, wore an olive grey button-up shirt. Eren didn't know why, but he felt like he wouldn't like this guy very much.

The one giving Eren the creeps and staring so passionately that he felt like she was looking into his soul was Mikasa. She had chin-length, black hair, pale skin and black eyes. An accessory to her uniform was a red scarf that was wrapped around her neck which she was gripping a bit too tightly.

The tallest one was Erwin, or Commander, as Sasha said she heard others refer to him as. His blond hair looked neatly kept, being parted on the left side. His blue eyes appeared welcoming and calm, but despite all that, the first thing Eren noticed was his bushy eyebrows.

Still, he looked very nice, especially with the sweet smile he was giving the younger boy.

The first to break the ice was Mikasa.

The girl lunged forward and grabbed Eren by the shoulders, giving him a sharp but gentle shake. "Are you alright, Eren? I heard what happened yesterday. Are you okay?" She brought one hand to his forehead. "How's your head?"

The German boy was surprised by this and flinched when she had lurched forth. "I-I'm fine!"

Mikasa's eyes burned into him with a glint of disbelief. "…You're not yelling at me for caring?"

"…Why would I?"

"Head butt me, at least!" The response Eren gave was a raise of an eyebrow. "Do something."

The older blond male – Erwin regarded the two with a warming chuckle. "Easy there, Mikasa. Eren had quite the accident yesterday and took a blow to the head a little."

"I say good riddance; he needed to be hit upside his head some way if not by me," Jean chimed in.

This was an opening for Hanji as she pinched one of his cheeks and pulled; like the cliché of a grandma pulling the cheeks of her grandchildren. "That wasn't a very nice 'welcome back after nearly busting your brain juices all over the floor of the café'! Such a hater, aren't ya~!"

"Bite me- Ah! Stop, that hurts!"

Though Eren was completely confused, overwhelmed by the new voices and faces he had to now once again learn and remember; something inside him lit up like a spark. He didn't know why, but he had the urge to grit his teeth and say some smartass comeback to this so-called Jean. However, he bit his tongue; he wasn't sure of their relationship so he decided it was better to be safe than sorry.

On the other hand, everyone started laughing (with the exclusion of Mikasa and Levi) from the scene of a pleased Hanji tugging at the obviously aggravated Jean and Eren momentarily forgot how out of place he felt, and smiled.

"You should be more careful, you clumsy brat."

Everyone stopped and turned to Levi.

"HEICHOU ACTUALLY CARES, GUYS!" Hanji announced enthusiastically, bouncing on her toes.

Armin and Jean grinned at one another as if sharing some inside joke intuitively.

Despite the almost threateningly glare that Levi was giving him, Eren couldn't help his face growing a warm and flushed. With the news from yesterday; Eren's first impression of the man now changed. Instead of coming off as a short-tempered and unapproachable fellow co-worker; he became the short-tempered and unapproachable co-worker who is also his boyfriend. _Go figure._

And if Eren was embarrassed enough that he could feel his cheeks were now slightly rosy; Hanji took this opportunity to shove the red-faced boy towards the shorter male who now stood up from his seat and before Eren knew it, he was only inches away from Levi.

"U-Uh!" For some reason, the only thing he could do was shut his eyes and look down. Something about the man made him feel nervous and self-conscious; so… vulnerable.

Levi glanced up at everyone and leered. "Go do something."

With the raven's crude way of speaking, this was his way of telling everyone to leave them alone and having been around him for such a long time; nobody needed a translation. Armin and Annie went on their way to the changing rooms in the back; while a reluctant Mikasa followed Jean and Erwin to the bar in the back and into the kitchen. Hanji was the last to leave, making a kissy gesture towards Levi lightheartedly before heading into the kitchen as well.

This left Levi and Eren alone in the main chamber of the café.

The raven-haired man stood there and perceived Eren for what felt like minutes until the boy, out of curiosity, finally raised his head and made eye contact with him.

"So you're actually alive," Levi said, arms crossed over his chest. "I almost thought you were an Eren robot that ran out of fuel."

Unsure of whether that was meant to be a joke or just simple sarcasm; Eren just shook his head, finding it difficult to pick up any emotions or feelings from his monotonous voice.

The corner of Levi's lips twitched a little. "…You okay?"

"…Y-yes! I-I said that all I needed was a little sleep…and I feel much better than I did yesterday…"

"Is that so?" He inquired.

"Yes…"

"You're lying."

Eren gawked, caught off guard by how efficiently and confidently the older man accused him. It took a couple of seconds and the sudden echo of Sasha's voice to get him back on track.

"_Hey! Defend yourself, Eren! He's on to us!"_

The brunette forced himself back to reality and forged a believable front for Levi. "I'm not, really. I've been feeling much better. I promise." Looking for a way to end the conversation, Eren decided he would make the excuse of having to go change before costumers started walking in.

In order to emphasize his lie and to hopefully get Levi off his back, Eren slowly reached out, affectionately pushed up the man's bangs and left a kiss on his forehead. In reaction to this, Levi's dark eyes narrowed and he grabbed Eren by the wrist before he had the chance to escape into the changing rooms.

The boy turned around; the sudden feeling of having a flushed face returning. "…W-what's wrong?"

"I told you I didn't like being kissed there…" Levi murmured, digging what nails he had into the skin of Eren's wrist. "And before you fell... you promised me that you wouldn't do that anymore. Did you forget? Or…did you lose memory of it because of that fall…?"

"…"

"What's your favorite hobby, Eren?"

Sasha's frantic voice was echoing in his head now. _"Oh dang! I know this one! I know I do, hold on! Uh, is it swimming? Try swimming!"_

"Swimming," Eren replied quietly.

Levi released his hold of the boy's arm and the two stared at one another in silence for a few seconds until finally, the raven-haired male firmly spoke up. "After work, we're going to talk."

Eren nodded slowly. "Okay…"

* * *

><p>Luckily Eren ended up bumping into Petra on his way out of the changing room and him and Sasha both listened carefully as she reminded Eren of how things worked in the café. As she explained, the spirit would have random happy outbursts of, "I knew it!" or, "that seems easy enough!"<p>

And before Eren left, Petra spoke one last time.

"Be careful out there, alright? It looked like you hit your head hard yesterday… I'll respect your wish of not wanting to go to the hospital, but you seem a bit unstable."

The boy bowed to her quickly. "Thank you very much, Petra…"

She smiled. "You're very welcome."

For the next hour or so, the entire group sat around jadedly as other workers came in; only more faces and names to recollect for Eren. As they walked in and greeted Eren, asking him of his condition since the incident, Sasha pointed them out and repeated their names to the boy, relaying any information about them that she could to help out.

Reiner, Bertolt, Krista, Ymir, Marco, Connie, etc.

By the time costumers started coming in, Eren felt quite refreshed about the café and Petra suggested that Eren wait on the sidelines and observe for a bit before actually working. He did so; and she was right, the demonstrations did give him a better understanding of what he was to do.

"_Basically; please and serve the customers, if you ask me," _Sasha chimed. "_Well, Eren?"_

The brunette shrugged his shoulders. "I think I get it."

"_Then let's get this show on the road!"_

When two girls walked in, Petra, in her uniform and cape, greeted them with a salute and a happy, "I salute you! Welcome to Shingeki No Café! Which level of service would you like today, Trainee, Stationary, Recon or Military Police?"

One of them, a slender girl with fair skin and long, black hair tied in loose pigtails giggled. "Hello, Petra."

Eren's heart suddenly leapt.

Her voice sounded oddly familiar.

The orange-haired woman smiled. "Greetings, Mina~!" She then glanced at the girl beside Mina. "And hello, Hannah. You two sure like this place, don't you?"

The two looked at each other as if embarrassed.

"Nah! I mean, not that this place is bad or anything! I-it's okay!" Hannah claimed, rubbing the back of her head. "Hahaha! …Yeah…"

"We came to visit Eren, actually," Mina murmured.

At the sound of his name, the boy almost jumped out of his skin and Petra turned towards to him, motioning for him to come over.

Both of the girls didn't look familiar, but something about their voices clicked and he had no idea why. When he walked up to them as casually as he possibly could, they both smiled happily. Petra nudged his shoulder and gave him a encouraging wink before leaving the three to talk alone.

"It's great to see that you're okay," Hannah said.

"Yeah, we were really worried after you collapsed like that yesterday…" Mina added.

Eren was caught off guard completely. "H-how'd you know?"

"…We were there when it happened…"

"Yeah…do you not remember us being there or something? That table must have really murdered your head then, hahaha!"

Mina joined in with Hannah's awkward laughter, leaving Eren to modestly stare at them with concern. Not concern for them, but for _himself_. _Had the fall been that terrible…?_

And in the corner of his eye, Eren noticed Levi leaned against the wall, watching him.

* * *

><p>On the way home, Eren took note of the situation between him and Levi.<p>

They simply walked; _nothing else_.

They _didn't_ talk to each other.

They _didn't_ look at one another.

They _didn't_ do _anything_.

It was almost as if they had nothing to do with each other in the first place.

Levi felt like a stranger to Eren, but the boy knew that's what he was _not_. It wasn't the raven-haired man who walked in front of him that was the stranger here; _it was him._

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

He was the one who didn't know _anything_.

_Ding. Ding. Ding_.

He was the one who didn't have any _memories_.

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

He _wasn't_ Eren; he was merely an amnesic, lost soul in Eren's body. He _couldn't_ be Eren; not without the memories that Eren had…without the connections Eren once shared with others…

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

…Right?

Sasha's voice rang in the boy's mind. _"Watch out!"_

"Hey!"

Someone grabbed the brunette's arm with an iron grip and yanked him backwards so hard that he nearly tripped and fell. Having suddenly been pulled back into reality, out from his dark train of thought, he looked around only to see that he almost walked across a busy road…

But somebody stopped him before he could.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, idiot?"

And that somebody was Levi.

The man still had his grasp on Eren's arm and was glaring daggers at the brunette. If Eren hadn't completely returned to reality, this was definitely the wake up call that finished the job.

"I-I'm sorry! I was thinking about something…"

"So this thought of yours was that important, huh?"

Eren bit his lip. "Well…no…"

For maybe the fifth time today, Levi observed him for a couple seconds, and then sighed deeply. "I was thinking about not leaving you home alone tonight…and now I'm definitely sure I'm not. Come on," the shorter man replied, his hand sliding down Eren's wrist to intertwine with the boy's hand.

As soon as it was clear to walk across the road, Levi started to pull Eren along with him.

"I was fine last night though!"

"I don't care," he retorted firmly, pausing before asking, "are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Being annoyed by the question, Eren looked up to glare at Levi only to find, to his surprise, the man glancing over his shoulder with a slight, but noticeable glint of concern in his dark orbs.

Eren had seen this in the eyes of Petra and Armin; in Hannah and Mina's, too. But for some reason, seeing it in Levi's eyes made the boy happy…

"What the hell are you smiling for?" The raven probed peevishly.

The taller male's lips grew wider. "I'm not sure…s-sorry."

Levi dropped it quickly. "Tch, whatever."

And as they continued walking to Eren's house; the _only thing_ that could distract him from the warmth of Levi's hand and the blissful feeling in his heart…was Levi himself.

"Hey, Levi?"

"Hm?"

"Horseback-riding."

The man squeezed Eren's hand.

"…What about it?"

"That's my favorite hobby…"

There was a long pause before the reply finally came; and when it did, Eren caught his breath by how softly it was spoken.

"Yeah…yeah it is…"


End file.
